Dyskusja użytkownika:SMiki55
Witaj, SMiki55, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Redania. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Game widow (dyskusja) 19:54, lip 5, 2011 herb Dol Blathanna Witam. Na wstępie przepraszam, że nie odzywałem się tak długo. Wakacje... rodzina... Jeśli chodzi o Twoją propozycję – pomysł niezły, ale wykonanie... nieco na bakier z zasadami heraldyki. W związku z tym gorąco polecam esej A. Sapkowskiego na ww. temat: [http://www.bissel.pl/viewtopic.php?p=9584 Urodzeni herbowi]. Pozwalam sobie również zaproponować własną wizję herbu Dol Blathanna. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro 22:44, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Granice: Chyba się nie rozumiemy SMiki55... Wschód z mojej perspektywy: Na wysokości Gór Sinych leży Az'Rhat (z Arkadii), pod nim Zerrikania, pod Zerrikania Korath, Na wschód od tych trzech Hakland i Hannu. Hakland bardziej na północy a Hannu na południu. To moja wizja a teraz Twoja kolej. FOLTEST55 16:45, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) thumb|WschódP.S: dołączam mapę zrobioną przezemnie, wiem nie jest idealna ale zrobiłem ja teraz na szybkiego. W sumie Czyli wg ciebie byo by cos takiego?: thumb|KONTYNENTFOLTEST55 17:17, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Mapa O! Bardzo mi się podoba :), czekam na resztę. Może przerzucę mój punkt widzenia świata AS. Ale jeden szczegół... równik musisz dać trochę do góry bo 99% kontynentu jest na północy :) FOLTEST55 21:18, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Odp.: Vodyanoi Witam. Wybacz, ale nie jestem w stanie dostrzec konieczności sporządzania kolejnego herbu (lub emblematu) dla tej rasy. Sam uważam, że próba wykonania propozycji herbów dla Brokilonu i Dol Blathanna, dla niektórych mogła wydawać się przesadą, jednak kierując się przesłanką, że stratedzy ze świata wiedźmina, którzy chcieliby jakoś oznaczyć te miejsca na mapach, określiliby je właśnie za pomocą symboli zbliżonych do herbów... W przypadku ryboludzi, IMHO nie jest to takie pewne... Dodatkowo widzę tu dużą trudność w określeniu symbolu, jaki określałby tożsamość państwa (?), a może tylko rasy Vodyanoi... Poza tym mam wrażenie, że p. Sapkowski złapałby się za głowę widząc rozmnożenie herbów i chorągwi; do czego, przyznaję sam dołożyłem ręki, starając się jednak (m. in. w opisach plików) uzasadnić taki, a nie inny ich wizerunek... Podsumowując. Nie mam pomysłu na herb / emblemat dla ryboludzi, ale jednocześnie, nie widzę potrzeby jego stworzenia... Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro 18:57, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. Dziękuję za próby poskromienia niektórych userów, chcących zasypać wiedźmińską wiki dziwaczną ferią barw na chorągwiach, których p. Sapkowski z pewnością sobie nie wyobrażał... Ja uciekam na urlop i przez dłuższy czas nie będę mógł się tu udzielać... Mapa Ok, poczekam nie ma problemu. Coraz bardziej podoba mi się twoja wizja Kontynentu. FOLTEST55 19:06, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Mapa, odp. Aha, no bardzo fajne ;). A Nordlingowie nie powinny zająć troszke więcej miejsca? Pozdrawiam i dzięki za trud! FOLTEST55 18:14, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Odp. Racja. Masz rację. FOLTEST55 18:23, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Kamillb‎‎ Kolega Kamil nie lubi krytyki (wykasował całą dyskusję). Poprawiam tabele, ale proszę uważać na ww. i interweniować, ponieważ zaśmiecanie wiedźmińskiej wiki przez kamila staje się nieznośne... pozdrawiam. To trochę trudne, on codziennie coś robi... jeszcze trochę, to na niego nawrzeszczę i bana dostanę. SMiki55 07:44, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Szanowny SMiki55! Nie jestem pewna, czy informację o tym jakoby Eyck z Denesle nosił jednolicie srebrną tarczę możemy uznać za informację dotyczącą bezpośrednio jego herbu. Oczywiście wiadomym jest, że na tarczach umieszczano herby rodowe. Nie mniej jednak wydaje mi się, że Eyck celowo pozostawił swoją tarczę jednolicie srebrną, aby podkreślić swoją niezależność i bezinteresowność. Jeżeli zaś koniecznie chcesz odzwierciedlić jego idee na herbie, myślę, że wypełnienie go kolorem szarym '''byłoby bliższe '''srebrnemu niż śnieżna biel. Tu koniec moich skromnych uwag, do rozpatrzenia których niekoniecznie zmuszam. Pozwolę sobie pozdrowić Wilczyca 14:54, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) :Tyle tylko, że w druku i malowaniu tynkturę srebrną (Argent) oznacza się barwą białą, podobnie jak tynkturę złotą (Or) – poprzez barwę żółtą. Szarości są nie na miejscu (choć pojawiają się w herbarzach, nawet u Gajla). Mboro 05:44, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) ZARYPAŁE ZARYPAŁES MÓJ POMYSŁ SKURCZYBYKU TAK NIE WOLNO Uznam, że nie widzę tu wulgaryzmów. Zapytam się jednak, co zrobiłem? PS: Podpisuj się. SMiki55 14:52, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Herb i flaga No... niby... mógłbym... ale czy naprawdę jest taka potrzeba ?? Dla Koviru i Povis pod władaniem Thyssenidów wystarczy IMHO czerwony sztandar z godłem rodu (zbrojne ramię). Jeśli chodzi o Akademię, cóż... nawet obecnie nie wszystkie wojskowe uczelnie na świecie je mają... Czy istnieje konieczność tworzenia czegoś "na siłę" ? Pozdrawiam. Mboro 13:10, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Herb Creigiau Nie ma sprawy. Jednak jeśli ma być on w ten sam deseń co pozostałe, to chciałbym go wykonać w formie prostej, tzn. sama tarcza, bez hełmu, klejnotu, labrów itd. Co Ty na to ?? Pzdrwm, Mboro (dyskusja) 07:58, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) : OK, ale trochę to potrwa (sprawy w realu) – powinienem się wyrobić w przeciągu miesiąca. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro (dyskusja) 07:57, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Ufff. Trochę to trwało, ale myślę, że efekt jest całkiem całkiem ;) 80px 120px Odnośnie opisu herbu – ja użyłbym nazwy wstęga; zaś skan z komiksu z "moim" herbem, to... SZOK (!) duma i radość jednocześnie :))) Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro (dyskusja) 10:55, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Daj spokój, ja tylko wykorzystałem pracę innych (elementy zapożyczyłem z commons). Dziękuję za miłe słowa, pozdrawiam. Mboro (dyskusja) 09:49, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) Odp.: Herb Ebbing Ad. 1. Przygotowałem alternatywny wariany herbu, podkreślający formalną niepodległość Ebbing :) 50px Ad. 2. Ja użyłbym sformułowania czerwona róża na zielonej łodydze w słup, złotą wstęgą otoczona :)) Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro (dyskusja) 12:23, lis 13, 2012 (UTC) SMiki! Zajefajnie zrobiłeś te Wyspy Skellige ^^. Pozwoliłem sobie dodać je do galerii "Skellige " Pzdr. FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 15:39, lis 29, 2012 (UTC) Aha! Chyba że tak xD A podałbys mi linka do tej strony z mapami? :D FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 16:56, lis 29, 2012 (UTC)